


For Good

by PieceOfCait



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Les Mis Holiday Exchange 2018, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceOfCait/pseuds/PieceOfCait
Summary: Made for the prompt "Fluffy high school theatre AU. Please keep in mind that most high schools don't do shows that are currently on Broadway, everything other than that is up to you."





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelights/gifts).



> Ok ok ok, so I know that Wicked is still running on Broadway, but we did the Wizard of Oz recently in my town and I have been determined to put on a production of Wicked ever since, so it's on my mind a lot.
> 
> When I got this prompt, it was just /such/ a perfect fit to me for the Les Amis crew.  
> I didn't have enough free time to write the monster fic needed to do justice to the story I want to write about this, so please accept this placeholder in the hopes that I get to publishing some actual chapters in 2019!

Cosette manages to convince Eponine that auditioning for the high school production of Wicked isn't a terrible idea, they go on to score the two lead roles which means a lot of one on one time running lines. Totally fine, so long as you're not head over heels for your costar.

(Also, because I feel it's worth mentioning - Enjolras lands the role of the cowardly lion, and Grantaire thinks it might be the greatest thing that's ever happened in his life.)


End file.
